Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri
Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri/Archivio 1 *Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri/Archivio 2 LOGO Lo dico a te perchè non è ancora finito, ma abbiamo una versione quasi pronta del logo qui. Il committente deve ancora eventualmente dargli il colore, rifinirlo e aggiungere gli ultimi ritocchi (come la spada dove ora c'è solo il manico), ma intanto chiede come sembra. Per me è più che ottimo, ma voglio anche sapere la tua :sisi: --Teoskaven 19:06, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Ottimo ma.... il nome? Faglielo infilare da qualche parte :asd: Ishramit 19:20, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Il progetto prevede che il nome sia a destra del disegno, con il braccio appoggiato sulla F iniziale; oltre a quello devo chiedergli di mettere lui il colore oppure lasciamo fare a Pmbarbieri? --Teoskaven 20:03, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Eh eh, grazie; farò del mio meglio ^_^ Domanda invece inerente ai mostri di FFVII: come mai per il momento non vanno inseriti i parametri? Ah, già che ci sono: un amico dovrebbe fare degli screen dei mostri, ma nel caso andrebbero photoshoppati per ritagliare la figura del mostro come hai fatto per FFVIII e FFX. Se arrivano li passo a te? --Teoskaven 22:33, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Ci stavo giusto pensando agli articoli di Unlimited; a proposito, se te o Remiem fate la pagina di Ixion ci inserisco anche lì la sua combinazione di proiettili (pezzo che mi esalta sempre ogni volta che capita, complici sia la musica che il doppiaggio azzeccato di Kaze). --Teoskaven 23:09, set 4, 2011 (UTC) It's Been a While Hello, Pmbarbieri. This is The Final Fantasy from the English Final Fantasy Wiki. You may recall that a few months ago, I told you I was working on a Dissidia fanfic and was in desperate need of authentic-looking Tetsuya Nomura-style artwork. I asked you to draw Oerba Yun Fang from Final Fantasy XIII, and you said you would only for me to go and hire another artist on you. I must say after however many months it's been since we last conversed, I am deeply sorry for having offended you through my actions. I don't know how to apologize any other way, but I was wondering if you still had that drawing or would be willing to make my fanfic's art if I like what I see. The other artist ended up being too busy to help out, so I was hoping you could give me another chance as your friend and partner for my project. If you are willing to do the artwork, I'd love to see that Fang drawing ASAP for evaluation. Please contact me on the English FF Wiki ASAP! Thank you, and again, I offer you my humblest apologies! - The Final Fantasy Oddio... La Square ha comprato un sito a nome Final Fantasy XIII-3. Non ce la faccio neanche a commentare. --Teoskaven 16:15, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Artwork Hello, Pmbarbieri. Sorry for the light reply; I've just been super busy. I'd definitely love to see your recent artwork, especially if one of those is the Fang drawing! If I like it, I'd want it colored like that image of Galenth Dysley, remember. The next sketch I'd want you to do would be Dysley (the current image I'm using, the one you made, is just a placeholder), and then Lightning. Please show me the art on the English FF Wiki, as always. Thanks! - The Final Fantasy Ohilà, piemme! Quanto tempo, neh? Sono qui a casa con la mia donna, quindi scusa se non ho tanto tempo ^^''' poi, lunedì prossimo inizio il terzo anno di università, quindi chissà... farò il possibile per garantire una certa presenza qui. Ah, non ricordo se te l'ho già detto, ma per errore ho cancellato il mio salvataggio di duodecim e non sono riuscito a recuperarlo ç_ç Catalogo PP al 100%, tutti i pg al livello 100 con armi finali, ecc... Ora sto giocando a Prologus (devo solo finire l'hard mode arcade con Cain e Garland), e magari mi scaricherò da gamefaqs un salvataggio di Duodecim abbastanza completo. Cacchio, però... PS: se pazientate un pochino, vi arriverà anche la vostra bella pagina su Ixion. Immagino sia comparso solo in FFX e FFXII 08:47, set 20, 2011 (UTC) PM, appena puoi puoi contattarmi su Feisbuk? Ho aggiornamenti per l'evento a cui ti avevo invitato, ma vorrei parlarne privatamente. PS: bentornato, Rem ^_^ -- 12:47, set 20, 2011 (UTC) Image Volevo chiederti se potevi modificare la prima immagine nella pagina Magun in modo da togliere tutto il nero. Visto che sei bravo a renderizzare (e visto che io faccio già a fatica a usare Paint =.=) lo chiedo a te. -- 06:42, set 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, è amica tua? Speriamo rimanga a lungo ^_^ Ah, mi ha contattato il tipo del logo: appena ha uno scanner ci passa la versione rifinita :v PS: per la firma avevo fatto un errore di nabbaggine io, me l'hanno fatto notare i Nonciclopediani =.= PPS: Mi sa che dovresti archiviare anche questa pagina di discussione, però non nello stesso archivio -> -- 22:30, set 22, 2011 (UTC) Nuovo collaboratore Ciao Pmbarbieri :). Volevo sapere se è possibile creare pagine come questa che ho modificato io e lasciarla incompleta, scrivendo TODO: io credo che sia molto utile per stimolare la crescita. Saluti Davide - 09:30, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Un giorno di questi, metto mano un po' alla pagina su Steiner. Anyway, ho scaricato un file di salvataggio di Duodecim da Gamefaqs... di uno che ha usato i trucchi per gli oggetti infiniti (aveva anche gli accessori esclusivi di Desperado Chaos) e per le abilità dei PG al livello Master fin da subito... senza preoccuparsi di giocare nella modalità storia -.- facevo meglio a scaricare il secondo (e ultimo) file di gamefaqs, ovverò un Dissidia completo trasferito in Duodecim... ma non avevo voglia di ricercare gli ingredienti per le armi finali. E comunque, ho scoperto che ogni pg, nella sua storia in Duodecim, trova un forziere contenete l'anno di uscita del suo gioco, convertito in guil. Ho trovato 1990 guil nella storia del Cipolla, 1991 in quella di Cecil e 1994 in quella di Terra 20:21, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Certo, mi basta rinominare il savegame per salvarlo su un altro slot (e sperare che il rinominarlo non lo rovini). É che mi secca tornare nei portali per cercare gli ingredienti per le armi finali, nonchè rifarmi le Confessioni del Creatore =/ 20:32, set 29, 2011 (UTC) .____. Ehilà. Scusa se rompo, ma posso chiederti di farmi da muro del pianto, almeno per un messaggio? Io non ce la faccio più. A parte le cose in famiglia, vabbè... si tratta della wiki. Mi sembra di essere l'unico che ci va. Ishramit e Teo non hanno uno straccio di tempo, tu nemmeno, e quando trovo qualcosa che non so correggere, qualche volta mi sembra che voi nemmeno ve ne accorgete (vedi Cavalier Cipolla (Dissidia)). La wiki è piena fino al collo di pagine fatte a metà o tradotte male. E io ODIO le pagine tradotte male. ODIO chi fa le pagine traducendo e basta. ODIO chi fa le pagine senza conoscere cosa sta scrivendo. ODIO l'esistenza della wiki americana, se è solo per rubare loro le pagine e tradurle in qualche modo. Sto impazzendo >.< e tutto perchè non ho il PRIMO DISSIDIA! Ce l'avessi, poteri contribuire di più .-. PS: devi scusarmi per lo sfogo... io qui mi sono trovato e mi trovo veramente bene, e non voglio assolutamente offendervi. Vi voglio bene, però mi sembra di tirare su il Colosseo tutto da solo ._____. -- 10:00, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Ti ringrazio, è un sollievo sentirtelo dire. Anche Teo mi diceva di essere passato dalla stessa fase, prima che tu arrivassi xD è che questo è il sito dove passo la maggior parte del tempo (facebook a parte), ed è a tutti gli effetti il mio passatempo preferito. Buona fortuna per i tuoi esami (e per i miei ò_o), e scusa ancora ^^ PS: mi sa che devo davvero comprarmi il primo Dissidia 14:35, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Ohibò, quale piacere. Se posso permettermi, la prima cosa da fare sarebbe aggiungere la classe al tizio che ieri, a pranzo, ho tagliato e messo nel sugo. A me piacerebbe mandare avanti le pagine di Duodecim, per esempio aggiungendo gli attacchi di coso, lì, come si chiamava.... Io le traduco come posso, PSP alla mano, e tu, se ti va, ricontrolli -> 14:51, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Temo che al momento non ne esista una :/ -- 15:26, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Capo, scusami enormemente ma mi hanno chiuso il canale di Youtube; ne ho appena riaperto uno nuovo, ma per gli articoli su Final Fantasy Unlimited temo bisognerà aspettare un po' :( -- 22:00, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Purtrppo no; devo riscaricarmeli tutti da capo, e inoltre alcuni anime hanno la precedenza rispetto ad altri. Se avrò fortuna però dovrei arrivarci entro 2-3 settimane al massimo :sisi: -- 22:31, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Per quelle ho dovuto per forza usare il Mulo: su Downloadzone le puntate sono di bassa qualità e rippate da Rai2, mentre negli altri forum da dove si possono scaricare devi necessariamente iscriverti :/ -- 23:08, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Nonci <<> Anyway, pare che Vasco Rossi (verità assoluta) abbia sporto denuncia contro Nonciclopedia, per diffamazione e cose del genere. Gli admin si sono offerti di rimuovere le parti diffamatorie, ma alla fine Vasco l'ha spuntata e Nonci ha chiuso a tempo indeterminato. Piuttosto permaloso, non credi? Io non credo che gli altri vip su Nonci si siano lamentati così tanto... per informazioni, basta che apri una pagina qualsiasi su Nonciclopedia 08:36, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) La vecchiaia gioca brutti scherzi, caro mio :sisi: oppure, semplicemente, è un uomo con zero senso dell'umorismo 08:48, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Lì basta andare sulla sua pagina di Facebook, quella con più di due milioni di fans. Non fai in tempo ad aggiornare la pagina due volte in un minuto, che già ci trovi dei nuovi commenti di gente innervosita. Nemmeno un programma in C++ riuscirebbe a postare così tanti commenti, secondo me 08:56, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Qui puoi trovare un articolo di giornale sull'argomento . Spero che non succeda quello che temo, ovvero che la polizia postale costringa Nonci a fornire gli IP dei contribuenti, ed andarli ad arrestare 09:05, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Beccati questa : anche un quotidiano della fama del Resto del Carlino se ne sta occupando. Vasco a chiuso i commenti nella sua bacheca, ma iniziano a nascere dappertutto pagine pro Nonci e contro Vasco. Ormai è un fenomeno mediatico! EDIT: Adesso anche il Corriere e il giornale gratuito Leggo. Adesso però è meglio che smetto di pubblicare qui link, che faremmo notte xD 12:54, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Voglio darti una buona notizia, amico mio: Nonciclopedia ha affermato che riaprirà presto, e che la portavoce di Vascadabagno Rossi ritirerà la querela -w- 15:55, ott 4, 2011 (UTC) Sto caricando sul tubo il video dove, con Jecht, tolgo ottantaseimila PV a Desperado Chaos, senza colpo Iai. Sai mica un modo per fare... diciamo... un po' di pubblicità ai propri video? 09:20, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) Video-Dissidia CARICATOOOOOHH!!!! Ho sconfitto il mio testardo computer u_u posso chiederti, appena puoi, di buttare un occhio (e circa otto minuti) a questo video? Ecche il link 20:31, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) Allora... notizia buona: ho creato una pagina che, dalla parola saga, ti reindirizza alla pagina La saga di Final Fantasy. E non ti dico l'utilità! Notizia cattiva: hai notato la pagina Regina delle carte? E quanti facepalm? 07:19, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohibò! Vabbè, io ho sfidato per la prima volta la regina solo nel quarto disco xD ho completato la collezione in tutta tranquillità, senza girare il mondo per ottenere, perdere e riottenere carte rare. PS: ora che ci penso, non ho nemmeno mai messo piede nel villaggio shumi -> 09:55, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Prima o poi dovrò anche decidermi a sconfiggere quel gran pezzo di... ehm... "bella donna" di Artemisia, così come dovrò decidermi a ricominciare il primo Final Fantasy (ero convinto che sconfiggendo Chaos avrei potuto proseguire, per affrontare Chronodia ed i dungeon finali, ma...). Poi sto ricominciando il Labirinto di Duodecim, e... ma sì, dai, tanto nessuno mi corre dietro, li farò un'altra volta. PS: sto ancoe prendendo screens di FFVI Advance per la guida di Zellfantasy 10:04, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Walkthorugh per il labirinto? Ho già in mente una citazione per la pagina... {Q|Not interested.|Un qualunque fan della saga sul Labirinto, citando Cloud}} XD lollate a parte, potrei anche farlo. Sapevi che anche lì si trovano due Desperado Chaos? Uno a metà, come boss (ma senza accessori strani), e quello alla fine... una sola possibilità di affrontarlo. Difficoltà massima (o almeno credo). 49.000 PV circa. La prima volta l'ho battuto col MIO Desperado Chaos, spammando di Via Dolorosa (hai notato che non fallisce quasi mai?) 10:26, ott 10, 2011 (UTC)